The Fire With Secrets
by SnowFlakeAlchemist
Summary: One night can change everything the Shadowhunters think they know about the world, but perhaps the world hides things from the Shadowhunters as well. Join Alex-Rose Dragonway on her personal mission to find out the truth and get justice. Friendship is tried and true love lies when good people go to war.


The Fire With Secrets.

Shadowhunter Wolfblood crossover fanfic

Prologue

This is how the clave broke apart due to what one girl saw on this night, this is how the same girl went to find the truth, this is when a girl lost everything but found something even more important.

Alec,

This is part of my story is not for me to tell, as this part of my life does not belong to me but to another. So I am sorry I can not tell you more about my life from this point, I hope you will understand as you should know I don't want there to be any secrets that will keep us apart but this is something I can not tell you and for that I am truly sorry I hope you will forgive me.

Magnus.

Chapter 1- So it begins

The nightmares always start the same, I'm in a dark alley, it's cold and I'm alone; then out of nowhere a ring of fire surrounds me and I'm gasping for air. I can't breath and smoke is filling my lungs. At this point I know what is going to happen next I know the pain that will follow and I know the agony of reliving this moment again and again in my dreams. The one place I thought I was safe, in a split second it's there I can only see it the ruff silhouette of it's body, but it's not that that haunts my dreams, it's the eyes staring back at me those acid yellow eyes that creep there way in to my head when ever I close my eyes. Then the thing that has been in my head every time I stop to think comes at me with its claws extended out reaching for me then I wake with a scream.

I quickly clamp my hands over my mouth I slowly take in the familiar room, the white walls, the softness of the mattress I was asleep on moments ago. My room at the Institute in Brookline a safe remind that it was just a nightmare...the never ending nightmare that I call my life. I slowly lowed my hands down aware that if anyone herd me they would have been here by now. I breathed a sigh of relief as, if there is one thing I don't want to do is wake up Alec who is asleep next door at a time like this. Lazily I reach for my phone that's in its usual place on my bed side table I unlock it and am greeted with the smiling face of me and my mum years ago, I know I should have changed it but I never had the heart to do so. I went to my contacts and pressed the all to familiar number it rang a few times and then he picked it up all I could manage before I broke was "it happened again, why does it keep happening?" We stayed talking till the sun came up I felt bad that I kept him from his sleep but he refused to hang up and I would never tell him this but it does help listening to his voice, it's just how he speaks with a soft voice but it still holds so much emotion it almost hurts to hear it but it makes me know I am not the only one who has seen the harsh, cruel reality of the mundane and Shadowhunter world, his voice lets me know that I am not alone and I can always turn to him if I need someone to trust. I trust him. I will always trust him.

After the phone call ended I decided to listen to music as I knew I would not get back to sleep now, I never could after I had the nightmare, so I reached for my head phones and plugged them into my phone. Suddenly Fallout by Marianas Trench came on, I lay awake listing to the band till 5 when I heard a knock on my door. I stopped the song got out of bed and went to the door I opened it to see Max's beaming smile, how any one can be this happy in the morning is beyond me, I turned on my best smile and looked at the young boy. He was wearing Nightwing PJ's and holding an Avengers Earths mightiest heroes comic.

"Hey what's up Max? Why you up so early?"

"Today I start Shadowhunter training with Alec and I am super exited and oh yer here's the comic book I borrowed!"

"It's fine you can keep it you will read it more than I will."

"Can I? Really?"

"Yes of course you can. Now let's see, you have your gear ready?"

"Yes"

"What about your weapons?"

"Yep!"

"What about..."

"Yes I have ice packs ready, mum already made sure of that!" He put on his cheeky happy smile that would always bring light to your day and let you know he was up to something. "Why are you up so early Alex?" He said this as he looked into my room probably noticing my headphones on my bed.

"Well um... I had to make a phone call last night and they rang back early this morning and I could not get back to sleep after that..."

By the way my name is Alex-Rose Acadia Dragonway I am 16 years old and I am a Shadowhunter and if you don't know what a Shadowhunter is then (why the hell are you reading this...I mean come on seriously!), we are beings of immense power able to restore the balance between good and evil. So in short we are the very definition of BADASS!

After Max went back to his room I decided to go get something to eat and as it was Isabelle's turn to cook breakfast. So I went to grab by dressing gown and headed to the kitchen, as I walked down the hall near the library I stopped to open the door and saw Hodge sat behind the desk, he must of heard me come in as he looked up and smiled. "I'm just heading to get some breakfast do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thank you I have already eaten but thank you for thinking of me." As I left the library behind and turned into the kitchen I saw a figure in the fridge.

"Looking for something?" Jace's head appeared from the fridge,

"Don't tell Izzy...or Alec...please!"

"Fine but make me breakfast."

"No way, not a chance in the demon realms!"

"Well you know Hodge is in the Library, right?"

"Well what will it be? Eggs fried or scrambled?"

It is always good to know that when your world is full of uncertainty, that you will forever have Jace wrapped around your little finger!

"Scrambled please."


End file.
